


The Many sides of Marvin

by thephantomrunner



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomrunner/pseuds/thephantomrunner
Summary: The different sides of Marvin that his son Jason has come to know.





	The Many sides of Marvin

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just the biggest stream of consciousness and I didn't really take time to proofread- something I usually do. (Oops) So please let me know if there are any mistakes that you catch! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jason had seen many sides of his dad- but he could never decided the one he liked least.

He had seen Marvin and Trina fighting and he had seen his dad angry. 

He had seen the deceiving side of his dad. Where he'd come home late and say he was at work even though his mom clearly knew where he was. 

Then there's the stern side of Marvin. He hated it, but it was also fun to see his dad riled up and frustrated with him. 

There were many things that Jason didn't understand about his dad- but one of his favorite sides of his dad was the one where he tried to understand Jason. To let him know that despite their differences, he was there for him and that he loved him. 

Then there was the side of him when he was with Whizzer and when he used to be with his mom . It mostly made Jason angry how selfish his dad is. How pushy he was. 

A whole other side of Marvin was after he and Whizzer broke up. Jason wasn't happy about this of course, and neither was Marvin, but as a whole, Marvin became a more tolerable person. 

Then there was the Marvin that got back together with Whizzer. It was almost the same Marvin as after he and Whizzer broke up. Through their separation both had grown, making it a much healthier relationship, 

Whizzer got sick. Jason thought this was the worst side of his dad he'd ever seen. He was constantly nervous and always had a vacant look in his eyes. And the only time he didn't, was when he was with Whizzer. When he was with Whizzer it was like the got a piece of the old (new) Marvin back. After leaving the hospital room - which was rare- he was always caught up in his thoughts about Whizzer.

Just when Jason had thought he'd seen the worst of Marvin, Whizzer died. Whizzer Brown died. And he would be lying if it didn't effect him. Jason loved Whizzer. He trusted him. More than he trusted Mendel, and more than he trusted Marvin. He was like a dad, but also a friend. His death impacted him a lot. But his reaction was nothing compared to his dad. Jason still remembered to eat, and shower, go to school and get enough sleep. Marvin remembered none of that. After a while Jason decided that this was his least favorite side of his dad. The look in his eyes just got more vacant as time went by. Trina had to stop by frequently to make sure he hadn't forgotten to eat. He barely talked to anyone. Trina wouldn't let Jason see him for a while, claiming he was 'too unstable'. When she eventually brought Jason with her to bring him dinner , Marvin broke down. Tears filled his eyes as he clutched Jason tightly. 

Jason though a depressed Marvin was the worse. Boy, was he wrong. 

About a month after Whizzer died, after Marvin was finally accepting it and moving on with his life, he fell ill too. 

Trina was on her way to Marvin's with leftovers from their dinner, making sure that he eats at least once each day. Jason had decided to come with her, as he hadn't seen his dad in a while and he hadn't been outside of their house all day. 

Once Trina had unlocked the door he noticed that the house was eerily quiet and began to wonder if his dad was even home. 

His question was quickly answered when he heard his mom gasp as she entered the living room followed by the sound of the ceramic she was carrying crash. He rushed in behind her, only to have her try to push him out of the way. It was too late though. He had already seen his dad, lying on the floor, motionless and colorless. 

He remembered that day. 

Yeah, Jason had seen many sides of Marvin: angry, cheating, loving, compassionate, strict, depressed, and now dying. 

He hated this one the most. The Marvin that had to lie under blankets of sheets even though it was warm out. The Marvin who had lost more than half his body weight. The Marvin whose hair was thinning and whose eyes were shallow. 

Jason hated this Marvin. But there was something hopeful in his tired drained eyes and Jason couldn't help but appreciate this shift in his views as he clung onto his life. 

That was the worst side of his dad. The last side should be his least favorite, but it wasn't. The one where Marvin lies peacefully, no longer breathing or plagued with the troubles of the world he lived in. The one where he's happy with Whizzer, but far away from Jason, Trina and Mendel. 

It was the last side of Marvin that Jason ever got to see, but somehow, it was settling to know that his dad had somehow, found peace. 

So yes. Jason had seen many sides to his father, Marvin. His least favorite was easy: even though he once carried animosity and a bit of spite for his dad, he hated seeing him in pain. Watching him die. 

His favorite was also easy. Even though he couldn't see him, he knew his dad was the happiest and healthiest he had been. And that's all he could hope for.


End file.
